


Some Real Porn

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you having fun, Sam?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Real Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel/Sam, voyeurism; bonus points if the voyeur (preferably Gabriel) doesn't realize that their subject is actually putting on a show for them

The small moan fills the entire room, when the left nipple is pinched. A gasp follows quickly, when a single finger is running down the smooth thigh and stops just in front of the wet clit, which is practically begging to be touched. Sam is sure the girl would, if she hadn't been gagged by her girlfriend, who just smirks in a way Sam is very similar with and continues to tease the girl with feathery touches.

Sam wishes he could say this isn't turning him on, but sadly it does.

“Are you having fun, Sam?”

He feels Gabriel behind him, pressing against his back and breathing down his neck in a way that makes Sam insane.

“This isn't...”, Sam tries to say, but he stops since he can't tear his eyes from the two unsuspecting woman, who are having hot lesbian sex in their private bedroom.

He knows, he shouldn't enjoy this, but the bulge in his jeans says otherwise. It never had been this real and close up before. And he doesn't have to turn around to know Gabriel is leering, getting of on the fact he was right once again and having corrupted little Sammy a bit further. The sloppy noise Gabriel makes when he bites down on his candy while his other hand is wandering towards Sam's crotch is exactly the same the tied down girl makes when fingers are finally pushed into her. Sam wants to scream since he doesn't know where to turn, but no matter what he does Gabriel will get what he wants.

 _“Gabriel”_

A strangled cry escapes Sam's mouth when a strong hand palms his erection, strokes it through his pants and the women in front of him are now rocking against each other, their bodies being a sweaty mess. It doesn't take much for him to come and Gabriel holds him with his insane strength when the orgasm is much stronger than Sam expected it to. He didn't knew he would get off so much watching two women, two real unsuspecting women, having sex with each other just a few feet away. It's supposed to be wrong, but Sam has down other shit with Gabriel and he knows the two women will never know they had spectators.

Curse the archangel and his phenomenal cosmic powers.

Sam blinks and he's back at his motel room, the TV light still flickering every now and then while he's laying on his bed, trying to catch his breath. He feels dizzy, but he's aware of the damp feeling between his legs, same as the small laughter that escapes Gabriel lips before the angel leans down to kiss him.

Soon they're both engaged in a another round of mind blowing sex, despite it already being 3am and Sam's tell himself he'll never ask Gabriel again why he shares Sam's opinion about bad TV porn.

At least not any time soon.


End file.
